Rainbow Ride
by Buffy the Vampslayer
Summary: Callana never put it to thought that the Greek Myths were real. Until her best friend isn't really human, until she finds out her mother is actually alive, until she was a demigod. And now she's in a prophecy?
1. Chapter 1: A Little Bit Of Dust

AN: **Hello! Welcome to my Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic! I was going to post this earlier, but I got writers block, and couldn't start it. Thank god for music! It actually helped my dumbness, and made me smart for this story! I think this will be an interesting story, so I hope to get A LOT of reviews! xD so sit back and relax and R&R! After your done, I wouldn't mind a little review. I take constrictive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't on PJO! That's Rick Riordan. I just own my characters, and the plot. So I hope you like the story.

* * *

_Chapter 1: A little bit of Dust._

School was not going well for me.

Yeah, I know what your thinking. _School never goes well. _I know, but it was like it hated my guts today. I new school hated me, but normally, it didn't hate me this much. I new by first period it was going to be a bad day.

As soon as I walked into first period of Clarion Ladies Academy, the teacher scowled at me. She snarled something like, "About time you got here Janston! Get to your seat!" I didn't know what her problem was, but I new it was going to be bad. I mean, sure, she's always hated me. I mean, I was one of the few girls here with ADHD and Dyslexia.

Whenever I have a test I always finish first. It wasn't because I new all the answers. Oh, hell no. It was because I could never settle down well enough to do the test properly. I always bubbled in random answers. When I turned in the test, I normally fell asleep. I was thinking they were just bumping me up grades because they didn't want to keep me.

My _worst _class was gym. I'm probably the _clumsiest _person I know. The only sport that I could do was karate, and for what reason I don't know. I was just happy that I wasn't a complete failure.

Again, I was the _only _girl in my school that did karate after school. Girls hated me here. The only one I hung out with was a girl named Willow Reese. She hung out with me, and didn't find me weird like most girls here did. Willow also took karate classes with me. She was my only friend in this stinkin' school.

Well, her and a girl named Rachel Dare. Rachel was a Junior and I was a Freshman. It wasn't natural for a Junior to be talking to a Freshman at this school. When we hung out at school, a lot of the girls at school stared at us. Probably thinking _Why is that pretty Junior girl hanging out with a stupid ADHD, dyslexic freak? _To be honest, I didn't know either. But I didn't argue. And besides, I didn't care what the other girls thought about me. And apparently, neither did Rachel.

"Callana Nalisha Janston!" I was brought back into reality with a snarl from the teacher. "Can you answer the question I just asked?" She rasped, giving me her steely glare.

I racked my brain for the question. Which wasn't there. "C-Can you repeat the question?" I asked meekly. The other girls in the class smirked, and I shot them a glare.

"Who as shakespear's mother?" The teacher sneered, looking at me as if I should sprout wings.

"I-I.." I stuttered, trying to think. I finally gave up and Shrugged, "I don't know ma'am…" I replied hastily.

The girls In the classroom snickered, but when immediately stopped when Miss Choltz glared at them. She looked back me and I could feel the anger radiating from her. "We _just _went over this Janston…" She didn't tell me who his mother was, and I didn't really care. I just wanted to get out of this awful school.

When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out of the classroom. As soon as I was out of the classroom, I got attacked by two girls. They had a snicker on their face. I glared at them, and tried to move past, but the bigger girl trapped me. ""So Callana? How does it feel to be the most stupid person here?" The tall skinny one said, flipping her golden hair in the air.

"Do you have anything better to do then to make fun of people, Aleese?" I heard that oh so familiar voice. Willow was walking up to us with a determined expression on her face.

Aleese snickered. "Callana isn't a person. More or less a human," She sneered, and for a moment, her eyes turned bloody red. I blinked and they were back to their normal Aqua Blue. I shook my head. I looked over at Willow, who had paled.

"Come on Callana," Willow pulled me with her before I got the chance to protest. I looked back at Aleese and she still had a snicker on her face. I glared at her before I turned my head.

I looked at Willow, who had a worried expression on her face. "What is her problem?" I sneered, raising my left eyebrow. When she fully looked at me, I could see the worry. Like someone or _something _was going to kill me today.

"Your eyes are changing color again," Willow told me instead. My eyes were like a kaleidoscope. They change color randomly, but my main color is chocolate brown. My hair, on the other hand, had bright neon colors in them. Violet, blue, pink, black and green. There was a new color in it every month.

"What does _that _have to do with _what is her problem?_" I snorted, glaring at her. Willow shrugged. I rolled my eyes and stomped my way to seventh period.

"Calli!" I heard her call my name. I just ignored it and kept on marching to my seventh period. Suddenly, I was pushed back by some force. I fell on my back with a big _thud. _

"What the-" I stuttered but was cut off with a low growl in front of me. I gasped at the creature I saw. It looked like a lion, but was three times bigger then an actual one. It's eyes were glowing a bloody red. I shrieked and got up on my feet quickly. A bunch of girls were running away like made women. My necklace begun to glow and I yanked it off. You would've thought it broke, but it didn't. I looked at the now glowing purple gem, which was probably stupid. _Push it… _A random voice in my head suggested. Though, it was more like a demand.

I slammed my palm onto the gem and suddenly grew into a three foot long sword. It was rainbow. Rainbow? What good would that do? Then it started glowing. The overly large lion leaped at me and I swung my sword. I swung it a second time and stabbed it in its chest. The lion screeched and begun to disintegrate. "Calli!" I heard Willow and Rachel scream. I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching the Lion turn into dust.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned around. Willow and Rachel were right in front of me with a worried expression. My breathing was hard. "What. Was. That?" I asked, panting hard.

I heard Rachel mutter something like, "Nemean Lion," I raised my eyebrow but she ignored me. "I think it's time…" She told Willow, looking at her.

Willow gasped. "Now? Are you sure?" She asked, looking from me, to Rachel, and back again. "She hasn't been claimed!"

"Claimed?" I demanded, glaring at my friends. "What does that mean?"

"Their not supposed to be claimed at school," She reminded her, ignoring me totally. "And besides, technically, we know who her mother is,"

"My _mother_?" I hissed. "Is this some kinda sick joke you guys are playing on me?" I growled, looking at Rachel. They both new my mother died.

Rachel looked at me. "It's time to take you to Camp," She answered matter-of-factly. Camp? I glared at her.

"What _Camp?_" I snarled.

Willow answered for me this time. "Why, Camp Half-blood, of 'course!"

* * *

**AN: **There it is! Chapter 1! It took me FOREVER to come up with a beginging for this! If your thinking Willow is a saytr, you'd be wrong. You'll find out next chapter what she is. Can you PLEEEEEASE do me the GREATES favor and review! Just click on that button down there for me! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: They're Real?

**AN: **Here's Chapter 2! I made you guys wait too long. I was going to rewrite Chapter 1, but it took too long. So yeah. I want to take the time and thank my reviewers.

**Aurora di Angelo: **Thank you SOOOO much for being the FIRST reviewer! I was SOOO excited when I seen a review! It made me think, "Maybe I am a good writer." I thank you for bringing my self esteem up more! And no, Willow is not a Dryad. But good guess.

**InsertCreativeNameHere001: **To me, that is a creative name. J Hehe. Thank you for reviewing! xD Your review made me all giddy inside too. I was happy to find that these two reviews were on the same day. You guys made my day!

**Screammoutloud: **We've been messaging back and forth and it turns out she's pretty cool. Read her PJO story also, it's really good! Thanks for reviewing mine!

**Hedgehogs Rock My Socks Off: **Thank you SOOO much for the wonderful review! Never in my life did I think I'd get four reviews on ONE chapter! xD And I think you should post your story. But who am I to judge? No one controls your life, so don't ask people what you should or should not do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot and my characters.

* * *

**Rainbow Ride**

_Chapter 2: They're Real? _

I stared at them blankly. After a few moments of silence, I growled. "What is _Camp Half-Blood_ and why do I need to go?" I hissed, stomping my foot. I was getting aggravated. My supposedly two best friends were hiding a massive secret from me and I wanted to know what it was. And I was going to find out.

"Camp Half-blood is for kids like you," Willow answered, looking at Rachel who just nodded her head, staring blankly at the tree next too her.

"For kids like me?" I questioned, raising my left eyebrow. Now I was getting pissed. What did she mean like kids like me? "What am I?" I asked skeptically.

"You, my friend, are what we like to call a demigod, or Half-blood," Rachel answered this time, tossing her brown hair in the air.

"But what _is _a demigod?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"A demigod is half-god half-human," Willow responded, facing me.

I stared at her blankly. Then, out of no where, I started laughing my head off. My dad? A god? It was too funny to think about.

"What?" Rachel demanded, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"You…You expect me…To believe that….My dad….Is god?" I laughed, holding my hands to my stomach. My necklace glowed.

"Not your dad you idiot. Your mom," Rachel growled, and I stared at her.

"My mother is dead," I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Rachel looked up at the sky and cursed in Greek. Though, how I new that, I didn't know. "How long will it take it to get this in that small brain! Your _mother_ is a goddess!" She shrieked.

I stared at her dumbfounded. "That's impossible! Gods are myths!" I thrusted my hands in the air. But the more I thought about it, the more it made since. Why dad never wanted to talk about her. Why dad didn't have any pictures of her. She was a goddess. She was immortal.

"Your mother's a goddess," Rachel told me calmly now, looking at me. Her eyes softened.

"Who-Who's my mother?" I stammered, looking at Rachel.

"Well… Considering your eyes, hair, and sword, I'm thinking Iris…" She muttered. "Actually, I'm quite positive that your mother is Iris," She said, but she looked like she was more talking to herself. Rachel looked up at Willow. "Can you tree travel us to camp?" She asked.

"Wait, _tree travel?_" I asked, confused. Was she joking? By the look on her face, she looked dead serious.

"I'm a tree nymph silly," Willow giggled. To prove her point, she disappeared into the nearest tree. My eyes grew wide. I turned to Rachel.

"What are _you _then?" I asked. If Willow wasn't human, Rachel couldn't have been human.

Rachel laughed. "I used to be human," She informed me with a wink.

I groaned. "Great. I've been hanging out with a vampire all these months…"

Rachel laughed again. "I'm the Oracle," She said proudly and I looked at her with a confused look. "You'll learn what that is once we get to camp. Come on now. Chiron wants to meet you." She mused, and she snapped her fingers. "Ready Willow?" She asked. Willow nodded her head. "Keep a hold of my arm Calli," Rachel informed me, and I clutched her arm. Rachel clutched Willow's arm and then we vanished. We reappeared at some type of camp, which I realized was Camp Half-blood.

"Greetings Rachel and Willow. Welcome back," A voice replied. A man started walking up to us, but he wasn't fully man. He had a body of a white stallion. Centaur.

"Chiron; Callana Janston. Callana; Chiron," Rachel introduced us. My vision became dizzy and I swayed back and forth. "Callana?" Rachel asked. "Callana!" All I heard was my name before I blacked out.

* * *

**AN: **There it is. I'm sorry for it being so short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! But review please! If you want any characters in here, let me know! All the characters haven't been made yet. Review please! 


	3. Author's Note

**AN: **OMG! I'm so, so, so sorry it's been so long! This story is on hold because I lost the vibe for it. I'm really sorry guys, but if you have any ideas to keep it up and running, they'd be gladly accepted. If I don't get any, it probably won't be uploaded by some time. Again, I'm _really _sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I tried updating, but no ideas are coming, and I've had writers block for a couple weeks. 

~Buffy The Vampslayer~


End file.
